Ahsoka Luke story
by ijedi
Summary: What if Ahsoka joined Luke in the end of Episode 6 and they together formed a New Jedi Order?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: End of Episode 6

-Luke, don't leave, you did not finish your training, you cannot face Vader yet.

-I have to. He is holding my friends hostage.

Luke climbed into his X-Wing and flew away.

-The boy is our only hope-said Obi Wan

-No there is someone else

-To teach Leia would take a lot of time and we don't have. Also Emperor will sense her force sensitivity then.

-Leia yes, but there is another.

------

Luke Skywalker just defeated his father Darth Vader stood victoriously over the defeated enemy. He looked at emperor. Palpatine did not seem to be happy.

-Good, good, know kill your father and fulfill your destiny.

Luke looked to his father and saw that he too had a mechanical hand. Luke hesitated and threw his lightsaber away.

-You failed your highness; I am a Jedi like my father before me.

-So be it Jedi-said Palpatine

By now Emperor was very angry. He did not expect young Skywalker to turn his offer down. Now only one option left for Skywalker, he thought.

-If you will not join the Dark Side, then you will die

Palpatine sent force lightning at Luke. Electricity hit young man and the pain was very strong. Palpatine was sending one lightning after another and he did not notice as a stormtrooper entered and jumped towards Luke. The person took of her stormtrooper outfit and under it the three people saw a Jedi in Jedi robes. She looked very familiar to Darth Vader in particular.

-Now you die, Skywalker

Emperor sent his final lightning which was supposed to kill Luke but stranger Jedi jumped in front of Luke and blocked the lightning with her hands.

-Don't worry Skyguy, Master Yoda taught me how to absorb this energy.

-Snips? Little Soka?

-Yes

Ahsoka Tano forcepulled Luke's lightsaber and gave it two him, the two Jedi then activated their lightsabers. They looked at Palpatine, who currently would kill them with his look if he could.

-Your reign of terror is over.

-No!

Palpatine took his lightsaber and started fighting the two Jedi. They did not expect that he would be such a good fighter and it was difficult for them to stand against him. Palpatine was also sending lightning, which was not very easy to block. Palpatine had an advantage and he was slowly pushing on Jedi.

Suddenly Palpatine got lifted by Vader and former Chancellor was thrown into reactor shaft. But before that had occurred, he sent last force lightning blast at his former apprentice. Palpatine fell in the shaft and soon exploded into blue energy.

Luke and Ahsoka were pulling Anakin Skywalker towards a Lamda shuttle. He was weak and he was dying. The two Jedi were very sad of what has happened but nothing mattered now that Darth Vader died and Anakin Skywalker has returned.

-Luke, my son and Ahsoka, my former apprentice, you two are now last remaining Jedi. I wish that you two correct my mistake and rebuild the Jedi Order. Snips, remember everything I taught you. Now please, remove my mask, I want to see your two faces with my real eyes.

-Father, you will die- protested Luke

-Nothing matters now. You showed me the truth and now I am eternally grateful for that.

Two Jedi reluctantly removed the helmet. They saw scarred face of Anakin Skywalker.

-My son- he looked at Luke and my padawan-he looked at Ahsoka- you two were so right.

I looked at them and then soon died. They were not happy and took the body with them. The Jedi barely escaped the exploding Death Star. On Endor, Leia looked at the explosion.

-I hope he was not there at the time of it-Han said

-He was not. I can feel him to be alive

-Ok. When he returns I will live you two to be together. I know you love him.

-I love him Han. Luke is my brother- said Leia and kissed Han

-I sense that Luke is not coming alone. I feel that our father has died but someone else, like us is coming with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aftermath of Battle of Endor

The Imperial shuttle landed and Rebel people were curious why it arrived. They were all surprised to see dead Vader there with Luke and another person in the shuttle. No one there knew Ahsoka. But because she was dressed in Jedi outfit, they understood that she was another survivor of the Jedi Order. Leia saw Luke and ran towards him.

-Luke, I was so worried-she hugged her brother-what happened there? I felt pain in the Force. Was Emperor torturing you?

-Don't worry Leia, he is dead.

Everybody on the platform wee glad to hear that. Then Leia spotted Luke's companion.

-And who are you?

-My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am a Jedi from Old Republic. I was an apprentice to Anakin Skywalker.

Leia looked at Luke. She just realized that she was talking to an apprentice of her father.

-When Anakin became Darth Vader, I was about to turn a Knight. However, I traveled to different places and finished my training with Master Yoda.

-I studied under Yoda too.-Luke said- but just recently he became the one with the Force.

-Master Yoda is dead!-Ahsoka cried-Well, that makes us two Jedi. Luke, did you become a Knight yet?

-Yes, Master Yoda told me that if I fight and defeat Vader I become a Jedi. So I guess yes.

-And what about you Leia? You are almost as strong in the Force as your brother. Have you stated your Jedi training?

-No, I haven't. I did not have time yet, really.

-Well, I can teach you. I am experienced enough already to take an apprentice. So I will be your Master Leia.

-All right Master Tano.

The three Jedi looked at Vader's corpse. They decided to do a proper ritual and burnt it in the evening. While it was burning, the Rebel Alliance was having a party and the Rebel Leaders were discussing the plans on how to restore Republic to its previous glory. Ahsoka, Luke and Leia were standing outside the Ewok camp and talking about their adventures. Suddenly they saw a group of Force Ghosts. Luke recognized Yoda and Obi Wan and the third man he deduced was his father.

-Hello son-spoke Anakin- it is nice to see you. Hello Snips, I am proud of you. You saved my son's life.

-Thank you Master.

-I am no longer your Master.

More Force Ghosts soon appeared. Ahsoka recognized Mace Windu, Kit Mundi, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Luminara, Siri Tachi and some others. The Force Ghosts were looking at the three Jedi.

-So, you three start New Order must. Train more Force potentials you must. Ahsoka, a lot of responsibility now goes to you. You are currently the oldest Jedi in the Order. Luck wish you I am with the Jedi Order.

-Sorry guys, but we will go for now. We will be returning from time to time. - said Anakin

The Jedi Ghosts disappeared. Luke, Leia and Ahsoka went and joined the celebration. Chewbacca was doing his happy "ARRRs", Han talked to Lando, and some people played with Ewoks while others talked about what happened. The three blended themselves in the crowd and enjoyed the party as well.

After an hour of partying, Ahsoka sensed something. She saw a Force signature approaching the camp.

-Luke do you sense anything? Someone is approaching the camp!

-I do sense. That person is very close.

Suddenly they saw Leia being Force pulled by a female figure. She jumped, and then with one hand took Leia as her prisoner. With another hand she took a lightsaber from her pocket and activated it.

-Surrender Jedi or I will kill your friend. You all will pay for Emperor's death!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mara

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber. She got prepared to fight that dark sider.

-And who are you?

-My name is Mara Jade; I was Emperor's best hand. Now I will kill you Jedi.

Ahsoka Force pulled Leia to herself and then attacked Mara. Luke joined the fight. The three fought and Mara noticed that Ahsoka was too good for her. She decided to do a trick and threw a couple of trees at the Jedi. The three Jedi got distracted and Leia got stuck. Mara jumped and with lightning speed stabbed Leia in the stomach.

-No! You will not kill my sister!

-I already did.

-You will pay for this Sith witch.

-Luke, no

Luke jumped towards Mara and the two continued their duel. Mara felt much anger in younger Skywalker. She was happy and started teasing him.

-I will kill everyone in the village and then I will cut your sister's body and feed it to wild animals.

-No!

Luke got very mad and started striking Mara with such ferocity even she did not anticipate. He was attacking and attacking. Mara jumped on a tree and prepared to strike Luke if he were to jump on the same brunch. But Luke lifted the tree with Force and then threw it away. The tree crashed in a distance. Luke jumped towards the crashing site and saw Mara lying on the grass being weakened by the attack. Luke sent lightning from his hand and Mara screamed.

-Luke, no, you are becoming what your father became.

-Lies, I will kill the one who killed my sister.

-Luke, please.

-No, Ahsoka, I will kill her.

He sent a massive force lighting at Mara. The woman was now helpless and dropped on the grass. She did not have any more strength. Luke jumped and sliced her in two.

-I will now leave Ahsoka and probably never return. Do not wait for me. Now, I do not care about neither Rebels nor Imperial Remnant, all I wish is to be left alone.

Luke jumped away and Ahsoka soon saw that a Lamda shuttle left the planet. She was very sad. Ahsoka returned to Leia and saw that her apprentice was not dead but was still very weak. He pushed the tree away and freed Leia. After that Ahsoka brought Leia to the camp. Leia was brought to the medic.

-Where is Luke, Master Tano?

-He left, General Solo. Before he left I sensed a massive amount of dark side in him. I am so worried about my friend.

-Kid turned to the Dark side? That is not good.

-I am now the last Jedi. I will rebuild the Order and I started from Leia.

-Her highness will be a Jedi? That is great.

-Although she would need to chose between her duty and you. I will ask her after she recovers. The Jedi cannot fall in love.

-I wish you luck Master Tano.

-Thank you General.

Ahsoka left General Solo and went to the woods to sit alone. She saw a ghost popping out and Anakin Skywalker was not standing before her.

-I am sorry master, I failed you.

-You did not do anything wrong, Snips. Luke chose his own destiny. I am glad you are safe. Remember all my teachings, my former padawan. You will need them.

-I will Sky Guy.

Anakin's ghost disappeared and Ahsoka was left alone with her thoughts.

-----------------

**Did Luke truly turn to the Dark side? Will Ahsoka rebuild the Order? What will Leia choose- to be with Han or to be a Jedi? Wait and see!**


End file.
